De nombres y compras
by YumiSebby
Summary: "Pero, ¿quién es Sasuke, papi?" o en el que Saburo no sabe el nombre de su papá y está totalmente seguro de que se llama "cariño". (Drabble)


Es una mañana soleada de sábado cuando deciden que deben ir a hacer la compra. Preparan a Saburo (quien ya _casi_ no se opone a ponerse sus zapatos), salen hacia su "Sábado doméstico". Es una pequeña tradición desde que el pequeño nació. Ya que ambos trabajaban y querían pasar todo el tiempo posible con el nuevo integrante de su peculiar familia, decidieron que el sábado sería un día familiar. Ahora, años después, eso sigue siendo más que todo, una pequeña y divertida norma.

"¿Hace falta algo más?" Preguntó Naruto, con la cesta de la compra en la mano. Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos, con el pequeño Saburo en sus brazos.

"No, creo que lo tenemos todo." Sin embargo, el pequeño empezó a removerse en los brazos de su padre.

"¡No! Papi me prometió que podríamos comprar golosinas para la película de esta noche, papá. ¡Y helado!" Sasuke miró a Naruto, una sonrisa amplía en sus labios, sus ojos brillando con felicidad y picardía.

"Oh, ¿eso te prometió papi?" Preguntó, levantando al pequeño hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cabeza.

"¡Síp! Me dijo que si me portaba bien y no pedía ningún juguete, podíamos tener chuches y helado esta noche." Contestó, inocentemente, jugando con sus pequeñas manitas sobre su camiseta gris. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, sabe cómo hacer que sus padres lo encuentren _tan_ (como ellos dicen cuando piensan que él no puede escucharlos) _adorable que no le puedo negar nada_.

Sasuke rió nuevamente, mientras Naruto hacía una mueca. Su hijo tenía una gran memoria, eso no se podía poner en duda. Asiente con un pequeño suspiro, como si no lo hubiesen a hacer de igual manera. Las tarde de los sábados eran una de las mejores cosas de su vida actual. Sasuke con su hijo en brazos, fingiendo estar tan entusiasmado como él por una película de dibujos (e incluso sin fingir demasiado a veces), acurrucado con Naruto apoyado en su hombro, los tres riendo y expectantes de la película.

"Vale, podemos tener chuches esta noche. Y también helado. ¡Pero pequeño!" Saburo asintió con energía, y en cuanto Sasuke lo puso nuevamente en el suelo, echó a correr hacia la sesión de los congelados.

Estaban cogiendo el helado cuando Sakura apareció frente a ellos, cargada, al igual que ellos con la cesta de la compra. Con su cola alta y una expresión de júvilo.

"¡Hola!" Saludó, cogiendo a Saburo para darle un beso en la mejilla. El niño saludó a Sakura con un frote de nariz contra la de la mayor, un gesto que había visto hacer a sus padre, y él había decidido que ese sería su nuevo saludo. ("Pero papá, a todo el mundo le gusta cuando tú y papi lo hacéis. Yo también quiero gustarle a todos.) "Huy, ¿Sasuke comprando helado? Vivir para creer." Bromeó con cariño.

"Naruto se lo prometió a Saburo, no tiene nada que ver conm... "

"Papi, ¿quién es Sasuke?" Preguntó el pequeño, con extrañeza, ahora en los brazos de su padre.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y Naruto, preguntando en silencio qué estaba pasando.

"Oh, cariño, ese es... el nombre de tu padre. El nombre de nacimiento, igual que tu tienes uno. Saburo."

El pequeño pareció aún más confuso que antes, y mirando a su papá, se volvió a Naruto para decir:

"Pero papi, ¿su nombre no es 'cariño'?" Se hizo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke, fuera de la sorpresa, tendió las manos para coger al pequeño niño, quien, extrañado por la reacción de los mayores, puso su pulgar en su boca, un gesto que hacía cuando temía ser regañado.

"¿Por qué crees que papá se llama 'cariño', Saburo?" Volvió a decir, dando un suave beso en la frente del menor para tranquilizarlo.

"Porque así es como papi te llama. Y si papi te llama así, debe ser tu nombre." El pequeño suspiró, ahora más tranquilo, pero exasperado. ¿Los mayores no entendían esas cosas?

Sasuke, sin poder detenerse a sí mismo, enterró su nariz en los rubios rizos de pequeño, sonriendo con dulzura.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese decir algo, Naruto habló, acercándose a su hijo.

"Saburo", dijo, carraspeando totalmente avergonzado. "Ese es... _ese_ es el nombre que sólo yo uso para papa. Todos los demás lo llaman Sasuke." Se paró a sí mismo de decir que había otros muchos sobrenombres que usaban cuando Sasuke estaba siendo un total teme.

Saburo guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su papi. Frunció el ceño tras unos segundos, cuando Sakura empezó a carcajear. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿seguirás llamando 'cariño' a papá? Preguntó, totalmente serio. Como si aquella pregunta fuese una decisión definitiva.

Esas palabras fueron una ola de ternera que nadie vio venir, con los ojos de su hijo plagado de dudas inocentes, brillando de color oscuro. Su pulgar en la boca y abrazado a Sasuke.

"Oh, pequeño, por supuesto que sí." Respondió, presionando un beso descuidado en la frente del menor, para después besar a Sasuke de forma rápida, ambos mirándose por unos segundos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de gratitud ante su hijo. "Siempre lo llamaré 'cariño'. Y tú siempre serás mi 'pequeño', incluso cuando te hagas mayor y me pidas que deje de llamarte así."

Y si Sakura sollozó unas dos veces, nadie dijo nada.

"¡Yo también quiero una familia así." Fue todo lo que dijo, causando la risa de los dos mayores, volviendo a confundir a su pequeño y precioso hijo.


End file.
